


Garrett & Cal Smut

by 8ami



Series: Garrett & Cal [19]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Smut, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ami/pseuds/8ami
Summary: These are the three smut scenes I had written out for this series.They could use some work but I figured I'm posting everything else.
Relationships: Garrett Laughlin/Cal Price
Series: Garrett & Cal [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1071840
Kudos: 11





	1. Middle of Oct - Introduction of Blow Jobs

I’m kissing Cal before he’s able to finish opening his front door. He doesn’t seem to mind, though he does make sure the door actually shuts behind me pulling away for just a second too long so that I have to kiss along his cheek instead of his lips. Tragic really. “I really frickin need you right now.” I breath, nibbling at his earlobe, “I couldn’t get you off my mind all day, so let me get you off right now.”

I hear his breath hitch before he pushes me back to regard me with pupils dilating, “my room.” 

“That’s so far.” I say trying to move back into his space nodding over to the empty living room, but he steps back towards the stairs. I would be trying to get myself together if it wasn’t for the hunger in his eyes, the way he licks his lip giving them a shine.

“My room.” He orders with an arched eyebrow daring me to challenge him. 

I groan, thinking about doing just that, when he takes a step backwards onto the staircase. He pulls off his shirt, dropping it beside him smiling at me. Damn. This boy is going to kill me. And I’ll be totally okay with it.

“Your room it is.” I manage, breathing hard. With every step up I take, so does he putting him just out of reach of me on the stairs. “Cal?” I whine, but he only laughs as he makes it to the second floor. I jump the last two steps, but I don’t managing to catch him until he crosses the threshold of his room. 

“Why do you torture me?” I ask, wrapping my arms around him finally, there’s a stumble onto the bed as we’re both too much energy. Cal doesn’t answer me, just pulls me by my shirt into a kiss. We end up shoving each other a little, both of us trying to keep our hands on each other while also removing shirts, our shoes and socks, until we both only have our pants on and I have Cal on his back beneath me.

I kiss down his neck, along his collarbone. I taste the salt of his skin as I move my tongue down his chest to his nipple where I suck and tease until I hear his breath turn heavy where I then move to his other nipple to do the same, until he’s pushing me off with a hard whine in order to get a hold of his breathing. I chuckle as I move down so that I’m kneeling in between his legs and kissing his stomach. I can feel him growing hard, particular when his hips jerk up as I lick and bite at the bit of hip exposed from his jeans riding low.

I pull at the hem of his pants, pulling down to kiss at the skin there further down his hip, before moving to rest my hand on the bulge of his pants and looking up at him. Cal’s managed to get up loosely onto his elbows, one of his hands holding on tightly to the sheet, in order to really match my gaze. I see his dark eyes look from me, to my lips, down to my hand’s placement, and then back up.

He’s going to say something. I know it. Probably something about me being sure. But I’ve been sure I’ve wanted to do this since the end of September when Abby walked in on us. I want Cal, I want to taste him, and do things to him that make him moan and shiver.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” 

“I’m sure I want to do this.” I tell him and he smiles where I can see his teeth.

“That’s not what I meant.” Cal corrects, letting his eyes drop down to my hand for a moment.

Oh. I breath out a short laugh that’s relief and embarrassament, before making sure to match his gaze while looking up through my lashes at him. “Ah, well sort of, but I was kinda hoping you’d just tell me what to do.” I try to make my voice low at that, less of embarrassament lacing the words and more of want. I think I succeed as I actually do see him shiver at that, jaw dropping just enough to part his lips.

He nods and I waste no time in undoing his belt then. I undo the buttons and crawl backwards in order to tug Cal’s pants and underwear off. I’m left dropping his clothes absentmindedly off the bed, my focus taken completely by Cal. Naked. Completely naked and hard for me.

“God, your gorgeous.” I confess.

Before I can do anything else, Cal sits up and pulls me into a hard, almost desperate kiss, hands tangling in my hair. I return the fever in the kiss, putting my hands on his bare thighs. I move one higher and he breaks the kiss, but doesn’t move away. Just holds onto me, breathing hard, lips only brushing as he shuts his eyes for a moment. 

“What do you want me to do?” I ask against his lips causing him to open his eyes. I think I’d kill a man if he asked me to looking at me like he is now. Cal grabs one of my hands and brings it up to our faces, where he then licks from my palm to my fingertips. Make that two men. I’d kill two men for him. 

“What you came here to do.” He smirks as I bite my lip. Cal guides the hand he licked down until I feel the heat of him right below my fingers. I don’t look away from him though to confirm that. I don’t need to. Cal’s left my hand there so ultimately I can make this decision. It’s not a difficult decision. 

I wrap my fingers around his dick, watching in awe as Cal’s eyes slide close letting out this moan that makes my own dick twitch. I slowly begin to move my hand up and down to the count of my breathing which is a lot calmer than Cal’s. Which is surprising, because this is definitely the first time I’ve held anyone’s but my own cock before.

Maybe it’s because I’m looking at Cal’s face. So I make myself look down, see that I’m holding him. Working my hand up and down, rotating my hand as I do so every now and then getting a twitch of Cal’s hips every time. I roll my thumb over the tip of his dick, spreading the precum around making it easier to slide my skin against his. Cal has to put his head on my shoulder, and in between his hard breathing and delicious moans, I can hear him manage my name which leaves me breathless and aching.

I don’t want him to come like this though. So I let go, getting a very hard whine pulled from Cal’s chest. I get him to lay back on the bed where I can sit in between his legs again. I kiss his hip bone and work down the crease to his groin until his dick is actually against my cheek. Then, I turn my head and breath but don’t touch along his length.

This is something. Way more than just giving Cal a hand job. While I’ve never given a blow job before, I’ve had my fair share and I don’t know why, but I really want to suck Cal’s dick before he offers me the pleasure. 

“Garrett.” I look up to see Cal looking down at me. He has a hand bent up at the elbow to grab at the pillow he’s laying on with his other hand tangled in the sheets next to his hip. “If you don’t stop teasing me this instant I’m - ” He breaks off into a deep moan as I put my lips around the head of cock. “Fuck me.” He curses, not quite stopping himself from bucking up into my mouth.


	2. Late Oct - Halloween Blow Job

I lose sight of the others in the crowd the moment we really hit the dance floor. I blame Garrett as he uses my hand to turn me in a circle, pulling me close to him once again, moving our hips to the fast beat of music without a second of thought towards his friends. Not that I'm thinking much of anyone but Garrett, myself.

I don’t even know if there are lyrics to the song that’s playing as all I can hear is my heart beating as loud as the bass drums. My back is pressed to Garrett's chest, his other hand finding my hip pulling me flush against him from shoulders to hip. It’s impossible not to notice that he’s half hard and I kinda wish it was easier to hide that I’m there as well in these pants.

Garrett dips his head, brushes his lips along my neck leaving the sensation of kissing without actually pressing his lips to my skin. Really, I’ve never been good at not wanting him and I’ve been drinking, making it even harder to deny. I immediately turn my head, nudge him with my nose until he straightens enough for me to capture his lips in desperation. I tangle one of my hands in his hair, straining my neck a little, keeping him close enough to deepen the kiss, swiping my tongue across his already parting lips.

I don’t know how, but I hear him moan past the music, can feel the vibrations on my tongue. My chest heaves as I go breathless continuing to kiss him. His hand on my hip tightens until it feels like it might leave a bruise. I want it to leave a bruise. I want to be reminded of this when he’s not around.

It really is just too much, and I have to turn in his arms, get a better grip in his hair and pull him down into a kiss that has me forgetting where we are. His hands travel up and down the exposed skin of my back. His palm pressing along my rib cage, fingers dipping into the gaps between the bones. I pull back from the kiss that’s turned sloppy and messy long enough to register that we’ve dropped the pretense of dancing all together to make out in a wave of people. That thought falls beneath the surface of my mind when I lean in to kiss the side of his mouth, his chin, and start trailing kisses down his neck where I can feel him swallow against my lips.

Garrett apparently figures out where this could easily go if we were in a place just a little more private and breaks away from me, hand going to tangle in mine in order to pull me off the dance floor after not even one full song of dancing. Down a hall and two doors down, Garrett’s pulling me into a room that is most certainly the laundry room before slamming the door shut by pressing me up against it.

I’m immediately pulling him closer, fingers digging into the cloth of his shirt as our lips collide together again. A hand on my ass has me widening my stance allowing him to press one of his legs in between mine. Garrett’s hardening against my hip bone as I rock my hips against him, blood pooling south beneath my stomach. When he moans at the action, I swallow the sound down hungrily.

It’s only when my chest is long empty and I remember that I have to breathe that our lips finally break apart, but neither one of us makes to put any distance between us. Leaving us with lips brushing, breath tangling as we catch each other’s gaze. His eyes are laden and dark and there’s something deep beneath the surface that I know he can’t possibly know about, that I think I just have to be seeing, a trick of the light.

Garrett smiles, pressing his lips to mine, mouth open but without pressure in something softer than I’m expecting given that our current situation had been brought on by quick-set need. It leaves my lips tingling and I shiver in his hands, slowing down to savor him.

“I like having your attention,” Garrett says breaking the heavy silence that's made up of our breathing, our hearts, and the distant sounds of a party on the other side of the door that had begun to settle around us.

It makes me laugh on strangled air. He makes me laugh, more than anyone I’ve ever met. “I like giving you my attention.” I kiss him solidly to prove my point when Garrett falls easily into the kiss my heart skips a beat.

He swipes his tongue across my lips, and I part them for him, slowly deepening the kiss, slowing both of us down into this moment, just this moment. Hands on shoulders, soaking in the skin under palms until I lower mine to the hem of his shirt and tug. Garrett hums his approval giving me just enough space so that I can push his shirt up his body revealing his delicious abs and ridiculously toned chest. Garrett slides his arms out of the sleeves when I reach his shoulder blades, but he refuses to break the kiss for me to actually pull his shirt completely off, leaving it looped around his neck.

Tongues tangle, twisting and unwinding as Garrett presses into me so that our chests touch, skin against skin, rocking his hips into mine as slow as his exploring tongue. I can feel his heart beating against his chest, against mine, his want as clear as mine.

He pulls away, both of our lips still wet, smirks at me as he takes his hands off of me to finally remove his shirt completely. It causes him to put space between us and I definitely whine at the loss of warmth, “I also like giving you my attention.” Garrett’s voice drops from warm to deep, letting his hands find the skin again on my sides.

His hands roam up my chest and to my shoulders, pushing my vest off. I drop my arms to let the fabric fall to the ground as his hands move back down my skin until they trace the edge of my pants. Garrett had been following his hands with his eyes, but he looks up at me through those blond lashes I was admiring earlier watching my face when his hands move across the fabric of my pants. My breath hitches when he lowers his hands and his body until he’s on his knees and his hands are on mine.

There aren’t a lot of things that look better than Garrett Laughlin on his knees.

I lean hard against the door, my hands pressed flat against the wood in an attempt to keep myself aware of reality, so not to lose myself in my dizzying thoughts involving Garrett. Of this situation, of similar situations, we’ve been in, of the drink in our systems, of how I feel anything but drunk.

His fingers dig into the fabric about my knees as he leans in pressing his nose to the crease where hip meets thigh. Rolling his head, he ends up pressing his cheek against my dick which twitches in reaction and causes me to shut my eyes instead of watching him.

Which might not have been the best idea, because I’m completely caught off guard when he nuzzles closer and I can feel his lips, his hot breath through the material of my pants, my hips coming off the door for a moment. He mouths down my length without ever actually putting any pressure or making full contact getting my harder before moving back leaving me groaning.

Garrett just chuckles hands moving to the top of my pants. Finally, he tugs at the hem and I look down at him through low lashes before nodding my agreement. Which, thankfully, is all he needs in order to pull my pants down my thighs, letting them fall down to my ankles.

Ethan, loving both fashion and history, had at one point during the last week informed me that these pants were called harem pants, along with several other names modeled after the Turkish trouser. Which, he then followed up with how easily they can be slipped on and off. I had rolled my eyes at the jest, but right now I’m so glad there aren’t any belts or laces involved.

Garrett kisses just above my knee on the inside of my thigh and pretty much any thought that doesn’t involve him evaporates. He starts to kiss up my thigh, letting a hand slide up my other leg, hand pressed hard and firm making a stark contrast to the light, teasing kisses.

I bite my lip with a hard breath that’s somewhere between a moan and a whine that has Garrett leaning back so that he looks up at me with a smirk, “I love the sounds you make.”

My boxers follow my pants to the floor; a hiss of intake of air as the cold air hits my newly exposed skin, but before I can even think about just how naked I am, Garrett add, “I wonder what other sounds I can get you to make.” I definitely groan at that, tongue loose due to the alcohol of the evening and he laughs triumphantly.

“While I like listening to you talk…” I start, voice wobbly as I catch his gaze, eyes dilating further, lips wet, cheeks flushed. I have to shut my eyes to compose myself enough to finish. “While I like listening to you talk, isn’t there something else you could be doing with your mouth.”

“Fuck, Cal.” I hear Garrett breathe, lips parting just slightly

I had figured out before we were official, quickly during the summer, that being a bit bossy, demanding in these situations is something Garrett really likes from me. It always gets a reaction from him, a good one. Sometimes, it isn’t easy for me to do things of that nature, especially, when I forget I’m with Garrett now and that this isn’t my previous relationship, where that guy had only wanted me submissive.

I don’t necessarily lack confidence, or maybe I do, I’m not sure, but I do know that being with Garrett since April, even when we were just messing around while I was trying not to have feelings for him, has given me assurances regarding myself that I had been lacking, that I didn’t notice I had been lacking. He prompts me to make decisions, listens to my words and watches for what I do. Just the thought of it causes a surge of affection in me, a sense of safety and calm to swell and bury into my bones.

Garrett starts to kiss my hip bone drawing my eyes down to him. When he registers he truly has my attention, he starts to kiss down towards my crotch only to lick his way back up to my waistline when he starts to get too close. He does it a second time and then a third pulling a whine from my throat and a jerk of my hips, apparently, intent to actually see what sounds he can get me to make.

The fact that, even now, he’s keeping to what he says is probably the hottest thing that’s ever crossed my mind. I feel way less drunk and really turned on, in need of him in ways I wasn’t expecting tonight. I hope he’s in the same boat if for no other reason, but so that he continues to be in arms reach of me. Which I immediately recognize as being an extremely selfish thought, one that leaves behind a sense of doubt and tingling guilt, and has me reaching down with on my hands.

I slide my hand under his chin like he had done earlier to me, lifting his face so that I can look at him in the eyes. “Hey, you’re good right?” I can hear my voice shaking as I try to keep control of my emotions long enough to make sure he’s really okay, okay enough in his head for this.

Garrett arches an eyebrow up at me, tilting his head in my hand. Slowly, he gets to his feet, hands trailing up my sides and then my chest again as if he simply can’t be without touching me until he’s cupping my face. I let my hand fall, staring up at him looking for any sort of hidden answer. “With you?” He’s smiling way too sober and way too real considering we’re standing in a classmate’s laundry room at a Halloween party. He wraps one of his hands in mine, bringing it up to hold it in between our chests over our sternums. I look down to see our fingers intertwined, wrists twisted like they’re holding champagne glasses for celebration. “I’m great.”

I snap my head up, sucking in a breath in surprise, catching his gaze. There’s a bit of gloss to his eyes that makes it look like lights twinkling in his dilated pupils and I have to kiss him, leaving my concern behind to give him the last pieces of my heart that he didn’t already have.

“Always great.” The words slip past his lips, over my own and down into my chest. Another press of lips, a kiss to the side of my mouth, as his hands leave me only long enough to wrap around my waist, pulling me off the door and flush against him until our slow kisses pick up in pace, in need, in desperation, and quickly, the rocking of our hips simply isn’t enough for either one of us.

Garrett’s back on his knees before I can even think of something else, much less suggest anything else, apparently taken up with the idea of getting me off this way. Which is not something I’m going to complain about. Especially, right now when I can’t think of anything but my want and my heart regarding him.

Garrett wraps one of his hand around the base of my dick and my head goes blank immediately for all of the second it takes him to guide my dick into his mouth. Licking his lips beforehand, Garrett stretches his lips around the head of my dick, pressing his tongue to the tip that’s already leaking precum, drawing me into a moan, my stomach muscles contracting in my effort to keep my hips still.

While Garrett lacks technique, seeing as he’s only given a handful of blowjobs and none before me, there’s certainly nothing bad about what he does. Previously, he’s had me talk to him through it, through what I like, has been hesitant about his ability, and experimented a bit when he was particularly brave. Right now, he seems to be particularly confident, drawing more and more of my cock into his hot mouth until his lips bump his own hand still wrapped around the base of my length, both providing wonderful pressure and putting a strain on the tightening of my insides.

Garrett loosens his fingers, sliding them some as he starts to bob his head, sucking and licking with hollowing cheeks as he does so. I’m breathing hard when I manage to get my eyes open again, reaching out for his free hand, tightly lacing our fingers together. A look down confirms that yes, Garrett is still fucking gorgeous as he keeps his eyes and focus low. It hits me that I’m the only person that has seen Garrett like this. On his knees, taking me in by his mouth, hard himself. The thought sends a shiver down my spine, leaves my legs trembling as my balls begin to tighten.

Garrett moves his hand from my cock, blood rushing into the open veins, making me impossibly hard and pink, on the edge of coming, to wrap his hand around my hip, fingers digging into skin hardly noticeable with all my senses taken up elsewhere.

“Shit, Garrett, I’m so close already,” I trail off trying to pull my hips back, but I’m stopped by the door. I push weakly at him with my free hand as I have yet to untangle our hands, but he tugs my hips forward with the hand he has there, my dick hitting the back of his throat causing me to stutter out his name in pleasure as I get the memo.

“Yeah?” I ask panting as I wait for an answer, needing to be sure.

Garrett looks up at me, catching my eyes with his mouth still around me and then winks at me in response, and I don’t think I’ve wanted anyone more than I want him right now. Or is it need? I don’t know and I don’t have time to figure it out when he picks up the pace of taking me in and out of his mouth, applying pressure with his tongue along the bottom of my shaft, pulling at my hips to remind me that he’s okay with me moving them. And I do, I start to rock into him, letting him take as much as he can of me in, until I’m falling right over the edge.

I moan out his name as my toes curls, my head thrown back against the door with a shuddering breath around my jerking hips. Garrett swallows a mouthful of cum, before letting my dick out of his mouth. The cold air hits it hard after being inside Garrett’s hot mouth getting me to gasp that falls into a groan as Garrett uses his hand to finish me completely through my orgasm.

Garrett doesn’t stand just readjusts so that he’s cross-legged, hand palming at his own hard cock beneath his jeans, as I lean hard against the door, my thighs shaking. “So… how’d I do?” Garrett asks with a smile that says he knows exactly what I thought of this which I hope is actually true because words are impossible for me right now. I let my knees buckle, sliding down the door and into Garrett’s lap.

I throw myself into a kiss in answer that has both of us tipping backward onto the floor tasting myself on his tongue when I slip mine past his lips. I hum my approval into the kiss, Garrett bucks his hips up into me, pressing himself up against my thigh reminding me of the jeans he’s wearing.

His hands find purchase in my hair and around my shoulder as I curve my waist and hips back enough, pushing myself up to my knees slightly, in order to reach down in between us to undo the belt, button, and zipper of his jeans. Garrett lifts his hips off the ground so that I can pull his jeans and boxers down to his thighs in one go. His cock, already leaking, slaps against his stomach as soon as it’s free from its confines already so close.

I kiss the side of his mouth, his cheeks, his lips again pressing my hips down into his. He gasps, bucking up at the pressure to be rewarded with the friction that he desperately wants. I start to rock my hips down careful of my own oversensitive dick, giving him something to push his erection back against. Nails dig into the skin at the base of my neck with nothings slipping past his lips, spurring me into reaching down between our bodies to wrap my hand around his aching cock.

I squeeze giving him more pressure, raising up to give him enough space to fuck up into my hand. I roll my hand at the same time, twisting around his length until his back is arching, losing the ability to form a proper sentence and cum spills from him coating our bare stomachs.

He pulls my hand off him when he starts to become sensitive and then drags me up into a peppering of kissing that I don’t understand how he has the energy for but leaves me smiling and wriggling from his hold that only leaves me as much over him as off. Which is fine as I don’t really want to be all that far from him.

I want to hold him until our breathing evens out and to where I can listen to our hearts slowing beat back to normal. I want to kiss him until he knows every single one of my unspoken feelings towards him. I want to touch him until he’s hard and wanting again and I’m able to take care of him.

Instead, we settle just long enough for aches to settle into our joints when we realize we’re in some random classmates laundry room which has Garrett laughing and I can’t stop smiling at him as we clean ourselves up. My attire is easily sorted, and I lean back against the door, enjoying the view of Garrett get dressed even if I would prefer to watch him undress. He must feel me looking because he looks up to catch my gaze with a wide, almost innocent smile, wiggling an eyebrow at me that has me coming over to him so that I can put my arms around his shoulder and kiss his cheek.

“For the record, I enjoy getting your attention too,” I tell him and he grins with pleasure as he pulls me tight into a hug, our spent bodies pressed flushed again.

“If you ever want my attention, all you have to do his wear this again.”

“Aladdin?” I ask not moving away from him, but leaning my head back with an arched eyebrow so that I can see his face.

“Well, anything with this much fabric anyways.” He amends with a new dusting of pink adding to his flushed face, which is entirely adorable and overwhelming for my fried nerves. He has my nerves jumping with excitement.

I kiss him quick, “are you trying to tell me that if I want your attention I should just take off my clothes?”

“That would not hurt your chances.” Garrett teases with his cheeks darkening, pulling me into him and off the ground playfully, stumbling a little to remind me that we’re at a party. With my feet back on the ground, he adds sweetly, “Or you can just ask for it. That would work too.” I don’t fight the smile that deepens on my face as I stare up at him, arms around each other in something that feels like everything that’s right.

I add this moment to the list of reason why I waited on Garrett, and with one more simple press of lips that never feels simple with him, we rejoin the party.


	3. December - Anal

I curl the two fingers I have inside Cal at his instructions, the pads of my fingers skimming the edge of the bundle of nerves that make up his prostate. Even just the glancing find has Cal arching his back off the bed emitting possibly the best sound I’ve ever heard. I can’t stop myself from moaning myself at Cal’s reaction, drinking him up with my eyes.

I can’t help it, I take my free hand, take hold of the side of his face and pull him into a kiss as I search for his prostate again, my fingers dipping in and out. Cal kisses me back for all of a second, before he’s having to tear his mouth away to pull in a ragged breath of air. I don’t move away, though, taking the front row seat of seeing his face twist into pleasure. I leave sloppy, wet kisses along his cheek, beside his eyes, across his jaw, until he rolls his focus back to me - his gazing freezing me under the intensity of it.

His eyes are nearly completely shadows, but there’s a softness there that has Cal written all over it. Cal’s hands which had moments ago been holding onto his sheets tangle into my hair, around my shoulders pulling me closer to him - our lips brushing as we breath, my fingers pushing deeper into him. “Fuck, Garrett,” Cal breathes all sweet and rough, “more, please.”

I don’t think I’m ever going to tell Cal that he never has to beg me for something, because this small sample goes straight to my dick. I’m already hard, have been since I got to strip Cal bare earlier this evening, but god… I think I could come like this - watching, fingering, listening to Cal.

I give Cal want he wants, though.

I push away from Cal’s upper body, letting go of his face as I do so. I don’t need to, and moving away causes Cal to whine, but just as much Cal needs me to add another finger, I need to see me do so. Which, fuck, is not something I’d ever  want to see much less  need.

Spreading Cal’s cheeks with my free hand, I being to slide my pointer and middle finger partly out of his pink, puffy hole only to slowly, slowly push them back in with my lubed up ring finger added. The view of my fingers disappearing into my boyfriend makes my mouth water. My dick jumps at the thought of replacing my fingers with it.

I look up to check on Cal, to make sure I’m not hurting him. Maybe, before, I wouldn’t trust him to tell me if I crossed a line with him, to tell me to stop, but I know that’s not the case now. I know that if this, any of this is too much, he’d tell me, so I ask, “okay, baby?” 

Cal has his head thrown back showing off the beautiful stretch of his neck that is already colored with kisses, but I think might need a few more before the night is finished. One hand has found its way back into the sheets, but my gaze focuses on his other hand sliding up and down his chest, feeling up his smooth skin.

“Baby?” I ask again a little louder around a smile, Cal having not answered the first time. I’m not sure he actually heard me the first time over the moans and groans leaving his throat. For someone so quiet most of the time, I’m loving how vocal Cal is being.

He hears me this time and nods desperately, spurring me to start fucking him with my fingers. After a few thrusts in and out, Cal starts rocking his hips to meet my hand sinking my fingers further into him. At the peek of the thrust I spread my fingers, twisting them on the way out in something I’ve read about precisely for this reason. It’s the right call for the first time I do so Cal moans out my name and fuck, fuck, fuck.

I bury my face into the closest part of him which just so happens to be the junctor where his hip meets his thigh. I breath in the smell of him, of sex trying to compose myself, but honestly it just gets me going even more. 

I want to beg, to ask if Cal is good for more, but I also don’t want to rush this, rush him. I don’t want our first time to be colored by anything other than warmth and pleasure. So, to distract myself from, well, myself, I move so that I’m in between Cal’s legs completely, fingers continuing to pump into him, and slip my mouth around Cal’s own hard cock.

Cal’s hips buck the moment the heat of my mouth touches his straining dick, but he gets himself under some sort of control by the time I’ve taken in most of his length. Cal is letting go a string of beautiful curses as I start to bob on his dick in time with my fingers pushing in and out of him. 

My spit mixes with the salt of his precum and I have to grind my hips into the mattress.

I don’t get to do it a second time before Cal is telling me to stop, ordering me to kiss him. I grin getting up to my knees so that I can do just that. Cal kisses me wet, dirty and then gasps, “I'm ready now,” while matching my gaze.

I kiss him hard, smiling and overwhelmed as I search blindly for the condom and lube we’ve put aside. By some mercy I find them without having to stop kissing Cal. Our lips and tongues don’t break from each other as Cal takes the condom, opens it, and rolls it onto my hard dick in a practiced motion that reminds me this isn’t his first time.

Well, it might not be his first time, but it’s his first time with me and I’m going to make sure he remembers it for all the right reasons. 

Using a generous amount of lube, I sit up coating my dick as Cal grabs a pillow and pushes it under his lower back. We’ve talked about this, about how we want to see each other the first time despite it apparently being easier other ways. This is probably the only time that knowing Cal has been with another guy like this easier - knowing that he’s done this, that we aren’t doing this part blind with the possibility of me hurting him higher.

Cal spreads his legs wider for me and he’s so gorgeous that I have to tell him so. His face is already red, but somehow he still blushes at the compliment all smiles and want and if I’m not completely projecting, need.

I grab hold of my dick and rub it teasingly along his crack earning a small whine that makes me do it again and again, catching on his rim the third time which turns the whine into a gut dropping moan that shoots right through me.

Cal doesn’t have to threaten me to stop teasing, I’m already pressing the head of my cock into the tight ring of muscle slowly, slowly giving away until I’ve finally breached him and I can’t fucking breathe from how tight, how good Cal feels.

With more control than I thought I possessed, I slowly push further and further and further trying to listen to Cal’s breathing over the pounding of my blood. Finally, I bottom out, my hips pressed flush against Cal and oh my god he feels so good. 

His walls flutter as they adjust. My dick isn’t that much wider than three fingers, but it is wider and it is longer reaching further into Cal than I could with my fingers. It’s taking all my strength not to move, to let Cal relax into pleasure. 

“Move.”

It’s one word, but it’s all I need to pull back and rock my hips back into Cal in something much smaller than I want. I want to pound into the tight warmth of Cal’s ass, push deeper and deeper until I know he’s going to feel me tomorrow and the next day. 

But I start out with slow rolls, small thrusts until Cal starts meeting my hips with his and he moves one of the legs he has around my waist up to my shoulder, then I’m pulling nearly all the way out to slam back in. I roll my hips in a circular pattern as I push in.

A moan loud enough to make me glad that we’re the only ones in the house punches from Cal, his walls clenching and unclenching when I hit his prostate for the first time with the tip of my dick. It takes me a few more thrusts before I manage to hit it more than I’m not.

“Fuck Cal, you feel so good, so good.” I praise picking up speed as I’m already nearing my climax, “you’re so tight. Feel so good on my dick.” I slip a hand around Cal’s cock - wanting him as close as I am to coming. I make a tight circle with my fist and fuck him into it.

“Oh, yes, Garrett, yes, ah. I’m close - ah, ah, so close, ah - ” 

I lean down, changing the angle of my thrusts so that it feels like I’m able to reach even further into Cal, spending him over the edge and he sends me falling after by combining the tightening of his ass around my cock with, “come inside me, deep inside me.”

I fuck him until we’re both spent, cum painting my hand, Cal’s stomach and ass. 

I manage to pull out, pull off the condom before collapsing on top of him, pushing a puff of air out of Cal. The gasp morphing into a giddy laugh as he wraps his arms around my shoulders. 

His sweat sticky skin isn't the most pleasant, but Cal is warm in something metaphorically and I he smells so good - linen and sex and sweet cotton. Besides, my hair is damp, a mess, and is completely in his face due to how I collapsed. Unless, Cal complains I don't have any reason to move.

Cal’s giggles trail off to something breathy and smiley as I listen to his heartbeat begin to find a nice pace. 

“Wow,” Cal says a few heartbeats later - his heartbeats, mine a second slower - drawing back to reality where I had slowly been drifting in and out of my body. I felt so heavy, my body tired and marked, but I was higher than air.

I push up to my elbows, dried sweat and cum cracking, to look at him. “Yeah?” I don't know what exactly I'm asking, but also I do. I want Cal to tell him he enjoyed this as much as I did, as much as it looks like he did, because he does look blissed out and dreamy eyed. 

The grin on Cal’s face gets bigger and softer, “absolutely. That was amazing, Garrett.” I smile to match his and then lean forward to kiss him.

It was supposed to be quick, sweet but the second i go to pull away I'm drawn back in until the kiss is less appreciative and more demanding. It's a lead up kiss, one that's going to go on and on and turn into something hotter, rawer.

Except, Cal pulls away and says something about cleaning up which doesn't make any sense to my Cal induced oggy brain. At least, until he's slipping out from under me and out of my grip and asks if I'm joining him in the shower. 

Of course, I'm joining him in the shower.

Who did he think I am? 


End file.
